Worlds to Dominate
by Her Sweetness
Summary: [Oneshot] [MarikxMalik] [Malik's POV] ... But, despite all you’ve done, I just can’t help feeling a lot less lonely.


Her Sweetness: Hello all. Don't worry; I'm not stopping Something Corporate. I'm just taking a break to explore these things called one-shots. I want to do one too! So, I guess I will.

Worlds to Dominate:

Oh, Marik, not again.

It's always this way…

You always come up with some silly plot to take over the world. Is that all you honestly think about? Is that really what you dream about? It wouldn't be so bad if you did it once and a while. But this is everyday!

And you always drag me into these messes… I can hear you now, saying, "Are ya with me, Malik?" Of course, I'm with you. When have I ever NOT been with you?

Yes, I put up a fight whenever you do these things. But you always win, don't you? There's never been a time when I didn't accompany you on one odd adventure or another. I'm always there.

Now, I'm asking myself… Do I let you win? I don't know. I shouldn't, should I? You get your way too often. Like a child who whines because his mother won't give him a Popsicle.

When Yami and Yugi beat us in Battle City, I thought that part of my life was over. I thought that was the last time. I guess you didn't think so. But then, you and I never think alike.

I can remember it so clearly. The very next day after Battle City was over, you were practically screaming in my ear, "Come on, Malik! Are you just going to give up after one defeat?"

"Yes." I answered, simply. I didn't want anything else to do with world domination. I just wasn't as into it as I thought I was. It just didn't appeal to me anymore.

"Let's go!" You pulled me off the couch, which was where I was living for the past twelve hours, "We've got worlds to dominate!"

You're so silly. You never give up on something that you want… Sometimes your ideas get us into trouble, and I begin o freak out. But not you. You're never in over your head. I admire that in you.

You know… I never expected you or this world domination thing to be such a big part of my life. Even Bakura has stopped his evil plots. He's stopped trying to collect all the millennium items. I guess that's because Ryou has him under control now.

But I can't control you. And I never could. From the first day that I felt you in the back of my mind, I knew something was about to happen. I knew that somehow, my life would change. And it did. Not really for the better… but, despite all you've done, I just can't help feeling a lot less lonely.

I still have that feeling. The feeling of being with a friend… and I can't shake it. It's probably because you're that feeling, Marik. The feeling of excitement. Thrills. Insanity.

I'm glad you're my yami, Marik.

You're smiling at me now. Not really at me… Just smiling. Just thinking. Just being you.

"I've got an idea," you say. Of course, you do. You always do. And I will always resist it… at first.

"Oh, Marik, not again." Tell me what it is.

You're talking now. Pacing around the room, the couch, and me. And all the while, you smile to yourself. Grinning, at times. Telling me all about it. I'm just sitting here, listening to you. Getting ready to argue. Getting ready to object.

"Oh, that's nuts!" I say, but I love it. Why are you so smart, Marik? No one else gives you credit for your odd intelligence… but, I do.

"You always say that! Can't you just give it a chance? Have a little adventure in your life, Malik."

You are the adventure in my life. I think I'm smiling now. You are, too. We spend about a minute just starring at each other. Then we burst out in laughter. I think I'm crying, I'm laughing so hard, it hurts. What are we laughing at?

Each other, I think.

You stand up and stick out your hand, "Let's go. We've got worlds to dominate."

That's it. That is exactly what you said the first day after Battle City, last year. But now… I don't know, something's different. The way you're saying it. Softer, somehow.

"Okay." I say and take your hand, "You win."

"I know. Heh! I always win, and I always will." You said it. But I'm thinking it. I know it. Very well.

We're standing on the street corner, waiting for the bus. Not saying anything, really. You won't tell me your full plan until we reach our destination. You always do it that way. From the first time we did this. The first time we went out for world domination together. You're always keeping me on my toes. Always keeping the thrills alive.

"Marik… Thank you."


End file.
